


Little!technoblade oneshots

by txdowo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, mcyt
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottlefeeding, DSMP, Fluff, Little!Techno, Littleblade, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Soft!Techno, Stuffies, agere, baby regression, bottle feeding, cg!phil, make this romantic or shippy and ill take kneecaps, mcyt agere, paci, pacis, sfw, sfw coping mechanism, this isn't age play but i know people check that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txdowo/pseuds/txdowo
Summary: THIS IS ENTIRELY SFW DON'T SEXUALISE ITSpoiler warning for streams on 5th january 2021Techno gets extremely sad, cries a lot, slips and Phil cgs him despite not knowing techno was a little. im terrible at descriptions apparentlyI stole techno's pig stuffie and name from another agere author, if i find or remember their name, ill tag them!We got three chapters now bois
Relationships: None
Comments: 23
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My college classes are back today and its nearly three am and im doing this
> 
> anyways, techno is really upset about tommy and slips, ghostbur sees and send phil to him. Comfort, fluff, baby baby techno <3  
> pls leave comments or suggestions!

Techno was usually a very quiet little, he wasn't all that different from his regular self, but was much more open about what he wanted. But today, he was hurt, and there was nothing he could do about it but sit there feeling miserable. He was sat still for hours after returning home without Tommy, who he had grown to see as his little brother. he kept up a stoic front to convince Phil that he wasn’t that upset, but after Phil left, Techno sat on his bed, numbly, head feeling fuzzy until the voices disappeared altogether, and feeling much, much smaller than normal. But he couldn’t risk regressing, there was a war, 30v2. Yes, he was prepared, he was always prepared, but that didn’t stop the paranoia, the stress, the exhaustion from being around a hyper kid for so long. 'You could be a hyper little kid for once, go to destress.' murmured one of the voices quietly, the rest agreeing hastily before Techno shut them up completely by letting out a loud yell of "ENOUGH!" He got his sword, and walked out of the house, his only source of comfort, storming toward his nether portal. ENtering the nether, he quickly made his way down the path that led as far from l'manburg as possible, to grind potion resources for the war. Hacking and slashing away at mobe, he felt a pang of sadness in his chest and realised how much he enjoyed having someone around. Of course, he saw Phil regularly, but it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.  
Becoming overwhelmed, he stormed off, letting his armour take the brunt of the hits from the surplus of mobs around him, he went back to his portal but hesitated before stepping through. Could he really go back there? After everything? Shaking the voices and thoughts away, he steeled himself and walked through, making sure that any passerby wouldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. 

Once back in his house, he lazily shoved all of his resources into the corresponding chests, opened his ender chests and went up to his room. Before he had enjoyed the silence, he had found comfort in it. Now it was too quiet. He didn’t like it and tried to ignore the voices telling him he needed to be small because he wasn't sure he could do it on his own, he needed someone around him this time, but he would never willingly tell anyone, not even Phil. He sighed, agreeing to regress if it kept the voices down, but only for an hour. the voices seemed to agree, so he slowly got to his feet and began to undress, changing out of his royals gear, and into some loose plaid pants, and a plain grey hoodie. He didn't see the point in having extravagant outfits for times like this, he wasn't proud of it, but knew he needed it. Opening another box, he pulled out a tattered, small stuffed pig, and his hand hovered over a pacifier and bottle. He rarely went below four years old, but he was so hurt, so very hurt and wanted it all to go away. Beating out slightly, he took his crown off, tied his hair into a messy bun before getting the pacifier and bottle out of the box. His bottle was magic, of course, filling with apple juice as he held it, for he had enchanted it. He clambered into his bed, slower and clumsier than he usually would, but he didn’t care. He was small, he had piggy, and juice, and even his paci! Absentmindedly, he coloured on some plain paper with some crayons, not noticing that he had left his shulkers open, or when Ghostbur appeared, who despite being very airy, immediately knew something was wrong with Technoblade.  
Ghostbur willed himself invisible to escape easily and went zooming back to l'manburg to get Phil. something was wrong with his friend, and if he couldn’t help, he knew Phil could. "Phil! Phil! YOU GOTTA COME TO TECEHNOBLADE'S HOUSE! S-Something is really really wrong. I can’t explain how I know, I just do."  
He was yelling before he had even passed the threshold to the older man's house, eliciting a startled gasp from him.  
"Okay, Wilbur-"  
"Ghostbur." Ghostbur corrected quickly, letting him finish  
"Right, sorry ghostbur. What do you mean something is wrong? Techno is strong, and I’m sure he would call me if he needed help. Can you try and explain please?" Phil managed to say between heaving breaths of air.  
"I-I don't know where to start, I went to Techno's, I wanted to have some fun with Tommy and friend! I got there, and he didn't reply so I went upstairs, his house was a mess by the way and I’ve never seen that before. Anyways, I go upstairs, and Techno is just, I don’t know, sitting there? but he has a pacifier in his mouth, he isn’t wearing anything fancy, and he has a teddy pig, and-" ghostbur was cut off, Philza had heard enough, and was on his feet quickly.

Phils pov? IDK  
His hard beat quickly in his chest, hearing ghostbur ramble about Techno so quickly, and clearly anxious, was not helping. He knew what a little was, of course, everyone here had at least a little bit of trauma, and he knew of many many coping mechanisms. But Techno being a little? that was unexpected, to say the least. Of course, ha had had his suspicions, but he shook those thoughts aside. He knew exactly why Techno was upset, and Phil was going to be right by his side, forever and always. He stood up, making a pact with himself while grabbing the supplies to go to the snow biome. A tired little boy needed some love, whether brotherly, or fatherly, and Philza was going to give him exactly that. "Ghostbur did you say he had baby stuff? or should we take some with us?" he spoke, breaking his silence, after interrupting the ghost so suddenly.  
"Ummm, I don’t really remember, I’m sorry Phil. But where is Tommy? I want to go and run around in l'manburg with him!" The ghost replied, perking up instantly, at the thought of being outside with his friends.  
"oh, erm, I’m sure he'll be around somewhere, probably with Tubbo I assume," he responded, in a quieter tone than usual, still thinking about what to take with him. Ghostbur took his cue to leave, Phil not even noticing, Ghostbur did leave some blue where he had been floating though, as he though Phil would appreciate it. 

All that was running through Phil’s head was worry about Techno, he had known him for at least four years and hadn't told Phil? he tried his best to not feel hurt by the gesture, reassuring himself it was because Techno was on the older side of regression, but from what ghostbur had described, he was not. Phil hurried about, finding things for his backpack, crafting a rattle and teether out of some stuff he had just laying around. Once it was all safely tucked into his backpack, Phil unfurled his wings, knowing flying would help him relax a little but hadn’t thought about how the bag would sit on his back. He settled for holding it in his arms, walking out the door and taking off. Enjoying the way the wind ruffled his hair, threatening to take his hat, he remembered why he had been flying, and zoomed towards Technoblade's log cabin in the snow.

Techno didn't know when, but he had started to cry, he felt lonely, and wanted to be held, he was struggling to support himself, so flopped down, crying into piggy, knowing piggy would be his only friend that was always there for him, no matter what. He wanted to know why he was so lonely, and sad, and angry, and so many other emotions he couldn't describe due to his headspace, so he settled for clinging to piggy, hiccuping harshly, but as he was bring so loud, Techno was unaware that someone had let themself into his house.

Phil slowly opened the door, hearing crying from the entrance. HE frowned, hurriedly taking his snow-covered boots off, and hiding his wings so he didn’t scare the little, he slowly made his way toward the ladder leafing to Techno's room. he had never been in there and wasn’t sure of what to expect.  
Phil hadn't exactly been silent with his entrance to the other hybrids house, but as he opened the door to Techno's room, he watched as the smaller boy, well mentally smaller boy, fell off the bed with a started squeak. A flurry of apologies, very unlike the usually stoic man, and Phil knew he had slipped hard, immediately leaving Technos mouth, as his heard lurched from very little to big within seconds, shattering his comfort and headspace, but not properly leaving. Philza stood still, surveying the room, and taking note of the many sippies, hoodies, and sippy cups the little had, and then slowly walking over to the little, talking in a soft and calm voice, trying to soothe the younger man. "Hey, whoa, it's okay Techno, it's just me, Phil. I'm gonna look after you if that's okay?" He raised a hand as Techno started to speak, probably to get him to leave, little Techno wasn't a brat though, as Phil raised his hand, Techno waited silently for him to finish. "I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not, I know you're a regressor, and I can tell that you need this. Whether you'd rather see me as a paternal, or brotherly figure is your choice, you can call me any nicknames, or just my name. The only rule is, when you are hungry or thirsty, you tell me so I can cook for you."

That’s when Techno started rambling, a few I’m sorry's and a few 'Phil I am an adult, I will be fine', all while trying to wipe his tears. Techno did his best to push his friend, his best and only friend away despite longing for a caregiver for so long. He knew if Phil spoke in that tone, Techno would melt into his headspace, and be extremely clingy. And of course, Phil did just that.

"Techie, I wasn't asking. At least for today, after all, babies can't walk, let alone cook. and you, my adorable little prince, are very much a baby." Phil was using his 'dad voice' as the others had called it, before hoisting Techno back onto his bed, and turning to look at the stuffie and bottle, standing out like a sore thumb compared the toddler and young child toys in the opened shulker box, and cooing softly, "are you feeling especially small today bubs? just my happy little baby?

Techno blushed, hating how easily he was melting to Phil, whining whenever Phil used a nickname for him. it made him feel gooey and giggly, but he remembered why he was sad, shaking his head and pouting, eyes welling with tears again. Phil noticed this, and was instantly next to Techno, reaching out and verbally warning Techno that he was going to be lifted and cuddled close to Phil. "Heyyy, heyyy, what’s wrong my prince?" he said quietly, while rubbing his little’s back, not sure if he was a verbal little, and not expecting a reply, he still comforted the small boy. "D-Dada? Wh-Why dids Tommy leaves me? I was nice to hims!" Techno hiccuped out, before placing his paci into his mouth again, trying to calm his breathing so he didn't make his new dada mad from being too sad, and snuggled closer to Phil's chest. Phil faltered now knowing what to say, trying to gather his thoughts. Despite the silent tears rolling down his face, he was a little happy because Tommy had gone so all his attention was now for piggy and dada! he mumbled this to piggy, thinking he was being quiet but Phil heard. 

"I think it's time for my little man to take a nap, he was playing for supeeeeeeeer long today, runnin' about n being the happiest boy in the world huh? you look very sleepy to me at least," Philza spoke, ruffling Techno's hair, noticing how the pink-haired kid had melted against him, fighting off a large yawn, and weakly shaking his head to symbolise a no. Phil felt Techno's ears flutter, considering something, before nodding and quietly saying, almost too quiet for Phil to hear, "On'y if dada stays wif mes," expecting to be shoved away, Techno tensed but didn't have the energy to remove himself from the comfortable embrace. The little let out a small gasp, as he was quickly moved and gently placed under the covers, quickly reaching out his hands, and rapidly opening and closing them, panic was strewn across his face, and Philza saw the fear in Techno's brown eyes, immediatly trying to calm him, "Heyyy, heyy now, I’m just taking off my robe, and then ill hold you while we nap, okay?" Techno didn't look happy, but stopped making the loud whining noise and settled down, as Phil tried to manoeuvre himself into Techno's bed, in a position he was sure he would watch that the kid was actually sleeping, before pulling him closer to his chest, pressing a feather-light kiss to the boy's forehead, not wanting to push boundaries, "It's nini time now my little prince, dada loves you moooooooore than anything in the world!" He booped Techno's nose for good measure, watching as the boy snuggled even closer, nearly missing the small "Loves oo dada.." as the boy instantly fell asleep. 

Phil of course, stayed entirely still, thinking, about how he could help techno. It had been a long time since he had been a caregiver, but he had to admit that if he didn't do it regularly, it would start to stress him out. After he was sure that Techno was dead asleep, he slipped out of bed, covering the sleeping figure in his robe, before rummaging in the shulker boxes and starting to cook something big and Techno would like and be able to eat. He had tried to hide it, but Phil knew that Techno rarely ate, simply because he forgot, or didn't realise the time. he settled on potatoes, and a stew with everything in small bite-size pieces, and brought it to a simmer. 

timeskip? idk ive never written before and im lazy

Techno slowly woke up, starting to go about his normal routine, hiding his pacifier and bottle, before stowing everything else away, yet staying in his comfortable clothes. he was still reeling at the fact that the bottle had been used, he had never slipped that young before. He turned, intending to make his bed, but gasped as he realised he had been laying under his friend’s robe. Philza Minecraft's robe. His brain started to race, his heart matching pace. He was panicking, and felt the fuzziness in his head growing again, but forced it down. He saw Phil's bag on the floor, and smelt food. His stomach growled. With a sigh he knew he would have to talk to Phil sooner or later, he was hungry and had no memory of after regressing. he slowly climbed down the ladder, greeting Phil with a nod. Phil raised an eyebrow at him, "not little anymore tech? I made food suitable for any age if you are." the older man said simply, with a smile. Technoblade blanched, face filling with colour, "What do you mean by little? I have no idea what you're talking about Philza," Techno cleared his throat, forcing his voice to its normal pitch, instead of the high, cute voice he would talk in when regressed.  
Phil raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember earlier?" Phil was met by a forced, blank look, and so Phil continued. "You regressed while i was gone, i forgot something here, i come back and you're very deep in your headspace, crying about being left alone. I became your caregiver, or dada as you called me, promised you you'd never be alone again, and you fell asleep on me. the end." he stated the story quite plain and simple, but there was clear humour in his voice. Techno cringed internally. after all these years, his secret he never told anyone, was exposed because of a sixteen-year-old child. hold on- did he say caregiver? he had a caregiver? little Techno was squealing in his head, and as much as he tried to suppress a smile, he gave Phil a genuine smile, to which Phil grinned. "Now sit and eat, when was the last time you ate, hmm? yeah, I’m talking to you little mister." Techno tried to shut his emotions down before his face turned red, clearly happy about being cared for. "Hey, uh, thanks, man, you know you don't have to do this right?" Techno was coming up with half-assed arguments, not wanting Phil to leave him. Phil grinned some more, "Well I am. shut up and eat,"

this is longer than a college essay i had three weeks to do,,


	2. 2?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls gimme some requests <3

(I know I said Techno had a lot of toys, but shhhhh I changed my mind. He has a bottle, sippy, baby paci, and his stuffie. Also pls gimme requests.)

Phil was happy he knew about his best mate being a little, but he still couldn't understand why Technoblade had never told him before. It hurt him a little, but he knew how Techno worked through and processed his emotions. He hummed mindlessly, strolling through the town centre of L'Manburg, eyes catching on the store with anything you'd expect a child's eyes to land on. A new toy store. Philza didn't hesitate as he turned to walk in, exploring the aisles, and wondering if he new-found little would like anything. Techno had tried to ignore his regression again, and Phil wouldn't force him into it, but that didn't mean he couldn't buy things for little Techno. His eyes landed on numerous stuffed animals, soft crinkle toys, soft blocks, and mob figurines, and he knew he would be leaving with a much lighter wallet. He grabbed a set of pastel wool blocks, a wolf and fox plushie set, a random assortment of teethers, pacis (both baby and adult), and a sippy cup with an interchangeable bottle lid. He slowly made his way over to the counter, careful to not lose his balance from the surplus of children's items he had. Reaching the counter, Niki and Puffy stopped their conversation, each helping him pile it up to be scanned. They made idle conversation, talking about anything and everything, until puffy asked, "So Phil, why so much baby stuff?"  
He shrugged slightly, replying honestly, "Well Wil had Fundy without telling me, so you never know with my boys. Also, it was a cool looking new store, so I thought I'd check it out." It wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the whole truth, while speaking, he noticed a large hoodie with a creeper face on it. "Hey, can you add that hoodie to my bill? Biggest size you've got please." Puffy nodded while Niki grabbed the 5XL hoodie, and read out the bill. "£57.45 please, sorry Phil." He blinked, not realising how much kids toys could be, but nodded, handing over £60 in the form of 3, 20-pound notes. The girls placed the items into two carrier bags, and he was back on his merry way. He walked around the town for a little longer, before starting his walk back to Techno's house. He took his cloak off, stepping through the portal, wanting to be out of the nether as fast as possible, jogging across the hastily built bridges, and placing his cloak over his head, letting it loosely drape over his body as he went through the other side of the portal, to the small cottage in an empty cold tundra. 

Techno pov:  
I walked around, doing some time-filling chores, to content his boredom, deep in thought. Phil had said he was okay with Techno regressing around him, but he still felt bad about even thinking about making Phil care for him in such a way. He was an adult for crying out loud, he didn't need to act like a child, and even when he regressed he didn't make a very good one. It wasn't hidden that he hadn't had a great childhood, but no one knew that he had been on the run since the age of 3, alone from 10 when his mother had died. He never had the time to be a kid, so he wasn't sure how to act when regressed. He shoved the more depressing thoughts to the back of his head and decided to move the very few regression items he had, into a separate barrel, far more hidden than they had been when Phil had found him. He was of course, grateful for Phil's offer to be his caregiver, but he couldn't accept. He was the blade. He wasn't weak, or a child. 

Back to Phil baybee:  
Phil walked through the front door without knocking, kicking off his snow-covered boots before looking around the area. It was considerably cleaner, so he knew something was wrong with Techno. Techno hated cleaning and only did it as a distraction. He moved the two bags he had brought, and wandered about, calling out for his friend. "Techno, mate?" Silence replied to him, so he called louder, being stubborn. "Teeeeeeeeeeeechno!! I know you're home mate!" There was a loud sigh, and Phil turned as the taller man's tense frame emerged from his room, "Yes Phil?" 

"I know you're guilty about the other day, but I don't care. You may be stubborn, and shy, but I'm declaring myself your caregiver unless you are truly uncomfortable with it." He paused, watching Techno's reaction, "I was at the store and got stuff, you don't have to use it, but it is there if you need it. I know you need to regress too, I can see how tense and tired you are," he smiled, "Young man." Adding that onto the end so Techno could tell he wasn't mad, or upset, but also to make little Techno perk up at the nickname. Techno was silent, he knew Techno would have no way out of this, and Phil knew, he was still thinking as he slowly replied. "I... I accept, but why are you so calm about this? You don't think it's weird? Also, will you be setting me rules to follow? I don't even follow them normally," Techno forced a chuckle, "What stuff would you get me anyways? And where from, because I'm not exactly human-sized Phil." 

His smile brightened, bouncing on his feet in happiness, he honestly hadn't expected the younger one to accept. "Well, every kid needs rules don't they? I'll just stick with some basic ones for now. Tell me if you feel the need to regress, or feel yourself about to drop. Let me know if you're hungry, thirsty, or want to colour or play. I'm not sure if little you have boundaries, but I'll do my best to inform you before picking you up or hugging you." Phil tried to ignore Techno's scoff at the thought of being picked up by him, and carried on, "Also if you're in little space for more than three hours, you will be napping. No ifs or buts about it Techno." He paused, trying to wrack his brain of any others, and realised he had completely ignored the first part of Techno's question entirely. "Why wouldn't I be calm? you're just coping. everyone needs help sometimes Techno. and I know about this stuff, because I used to help an old friend if they ever needed it." He met Techno's eyes, ad softly finished with "I get that panicky and stiff feeling too, especially if I haven't looked after my little for a few weeks, it's calming for us too mate." 

Techno pov again:   
He tried to keep a level expression and be calm and neutral, but he was secretly overjoyed. He fiddled with his fingers, before pulling his long hair out of the plait it had been in to fiddle with and to show Phil how much trust he had in the avian hybrid. He had tried to think of what to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. He knew Phil was watching him, so after a deep breath, he looked up, not quite at his friend's eyes, but up. "So... Can I be small today? I think I can feel a drop coming... It's completely fine if not though." He noticed his hands shaking, grabbing his hair to play with again, completely missing Phil's reply as his breathing picked up from anxiety, and the roar of his own heartbeat in his ears. He jolted, feeling Phil's hand land on his shoulder, looking up to hearing the shorter man finishing a sentence, "...chno? I said you can, is everything alright?" 

Techno nodded, realising how close to a panic attack he had been, before gesturing at the bags Phil brought home with him, wanting to ask if he was allowed to know what's inside, before gesturing to his room. "Can we go sit? I feel a little light-headed." Phil, of course, nodded, pushing Techno in the direction os his own room, grabbing the bags, and placing them next to his little, before sitting on the bed too. "You can open them if you'd like, everything there is for you."   
Phil:  
He noticed the little's eyes become wider and studied his face as he looked at Phil, watching as the little's mouth became slightly agape as he tried to process why Phil would spend money on him. Noticing Techno still hadn't moved, Phil poured both bags out, into the taller boys lap. "C'mon Techno, you've got presents to look at." He said with a small chuckle, watching the boy slowly work his way through, noticing he was still keeping himself from regressing, Phil took matters into his own hands, by choosing a baby paci, an adult one and a teether, holding them out. "C'mon techie, choose one, time to be small now," Phil spoke softly, not wanting to worry Techno, hoping it would help Techno feel more at ease. Techno chose the plain black adult pacifier, slowly bringing it to his mouth and judging how squishy it looked. It dawned on Phil that Techno mustn't have had a proper pacifier before, and he vowed internally to give the adorable piglin the best 'childhood' ever. As Techno was still silent, Phil leaned over, popping the pacifier into Techno's mouth, and pulling out blocks, the matching stuffies, and a rattle. Resting his hands over the creeper hoodie, he had a sudden idea, just hoping Techno would be compliant enough with it. "Techie? I have a deal for my big boy if he wants to know?" Techno cocked his head, so Phil continued, "Because you're shy about when it's time to be 'babie,' how about you wear this suuuuper big and comfy hoodie I bought you? So instead of talking, you just wear the comfiest hoodie everrrrr and ill know!!" Phil put fake optimism into his tone and words, wondering if the boy would agree. He couldn't stop the little coo, and a big smile as Techno's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, agreeing without even thinking. "Okay okay, stop shaking your head before you hurt yourself my little munchkin. Also, how old are you? Toddler littles tend to be much louder than this usually." Another coo escaped Phil as Techno held up three fingers, before looking at his hands and putting one down, but still hesitating. "Between one and two prince? Can you get changed on your own?" He was met with another nod and then a shake of the head, knowing he'd need to help the smaller much more, he continued, "That's okay, should we get you a bottle or a sippy then? And are you hungry?" Phil held up the bottle, with the sippycup lid, but pointed at the bottle lid. "H-Hungy buh wan miwk," Techno stuttered, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn and stretch, grumbling quietly about how his clothes were uncomfortable. 

Phil placed the sippy down, not knowing Techno could speak but chose not to, and quickly and easily changed the lids, before looking at the little and gently saying, "Let's get you changed bud." He was calm, talking Techno through every step, so he didn't panic the baby across from him. Sweater off, unbuttoned shirt, and then a hoodie pulled over the boys head and long hair. Phil tried not to linger but he saw a lot of scars over his babies upper body and wanted revenge. Breathing out, he lifted Techno with the bottle in-hand, trying not to falter when he realised just how light Techno was. "Thank the lord you didn't build two stories huh, Techie? Otherwise, Dada wouldn't be able to carry you to get milk!! And such a small boy wouldn't be able to walk thaaaaat far would he?" Phil joked, making his way downstairs with humour in his tone, hoping the dragged oout letters would make Techno smile. Instead, he was met with wide eyes, and shock in the boys face, "I-I can calls oo D-Dada? Reawwy?" Phil couldn't help the need to kiss Techno on the forehead, pulling the piglin closer, cooing at his babytalk, and agreeing. "Of course, you're my little prince, so therefore I'm your dada!" "Soooo... You is a king? Whoaaaaaa," Techno couldn't help the whine as he was placed gently onto the countertop, and Phil moved away. "Hey now, calm down. I'm just checking the milk isn't too hot," Phil used his dad voice again, noticing the immediate reaction Techno had to it. 

timeskip idk aaa

Phil settled Techno onto the bed, keeping a close eye on him, while cleaning all the toys and stuffies off before handing Techno iggy, and softly asking, "Techie? Would you like me to feed you? Then you can slip more and be my tiny sleepy baby boy," He pulled a silly face at the end of his sentence, hoping the smaller would agree, so Phil could make sure he actually slept for once. Techno nodded, but hid his face initially, being very shy, but far too small for words. Some small babbles left his mouth, and they certainly said, "m too shy dada," to him, but to Phil? not so much. He squeaked at being lifted, but allowed Phil to manoeuvre them so Phil's back was against the wall, and Techno had his head facing the ceiling. he tensed as Phil took his pacifier, so he clung to Piggy, hoping he could keep piggy. Phil must've noticed the look of panic and eyes welling with tears because he started apologising and whispering sweet nothings while placing the bottle into the small boy's mouth. 3/4 way through the bottle of Angel Milk, Phil noticed he had fallen asleep, when milk dribbled onto his arm. He sighed softly, but wiped his arm, before grabbing his communicator and snapping a quick selfie with his baby boy, hoping to create a folder of them one day. All in all, a very calm day for Philza Minecraft, and he enjoyed it.

Please gimme requests, can be with other characters, but i'll probably write techno ones first. My wattpad is @/tawniyo too!! :D


	3. BABYREG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isn't one tbh, this was a request :D

fic

continuation of baba techno but slightly shitter because this is written on my phone 

Phil had gotten comfortable laying on the couch, the sleeping little on him. Phil made sure to keep Techno’s head against his chest, to hear Phil’s heartbeat. Of course, Technoblade was the blood god. He always had nightmares. Listening to Phil’s heartbeat was calming to him, and Phil loved physical contact. Phil had succeeded in pushing the first three away, by holding him tighter, and whispering small “You’re safe bubs”, and quiet murmurs in the younger ears, but he knew it wouldn’t last much longer. Shifting, Phil reached to grab the pacifier he had taken when Techno first fell asleep so it didn’t get dirty or lost, and placed it back in his mouth. He kept reading but was very very aware of when techno started to wriggle to wake up. 

Phil sighed and put his book on the small table, playing with the pinkette’s hair, waiting for him to sit up. “Mmhh,, p’il? phil? m sorry, no’mally big when i wakes up,” Techno managed to get out, slowly with multiple yawns in the sentence. Phil felt his heart shattering, he knew Techno always felt guilty after regressing on him, but techno had never slipped that small in front of Phil and was clearly trying to force himself into an older headspace. Which he wasn’t going to let happen, not on his watch. “Hey now bubs, what are you sorry for? I wanted to wait for you to wake up so we can play with some toys! And then we can cuddle, you can be super-duper comfy!” He felt his little tense and started rubbing behind techno’s ear, cooing softly ‘dada’s here bubba, you haven’t gotta be big. i wanna cuddle my ittle wittle babyyyy,’ Phil kept playing with Techno’s hair, trying to keep him small, Techno had been very small with Phil before but not too small, and Phil wanted to see if baby regression helped Techno more. “p’il,,? why keep t-techie smaww?” Phil cooed at his little referring to himself in the third person, continuing to baby him, “cos bubs, you seem so much comfier and happier and I love looking after you no matter how old you are.” Techno yawned, ‘d-das lotta word.. ‘  
Phil leant down and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “just said you seem happier,” He felt techno tense again, fighting back a yawn, and push himself up on shaky arms. “m ‘kay phil, don’t worry.” Phil watched Techno force himself to his feet, and stumbled to his room, much clumsier than he usually was after regressing. Phil was suspicious, thinking he had a particularly bad nightmare or was still regressed. 

Techno was struggling, stumbling into walls, barely holding himself above two years old. He felt small; tiny even. All he wanted was a cuddle, a rattle and a bottle of milk. He essentially flopped onto his bed, barely holding back tears.   
Back to Phil cos i’m not imaginative:

With a stretch, he stood and went to his room, rustling in a bag for a gift he had gotten Techno. A baby bottle, with a little pig on the side of it, and a pink lid, but had never found the best way to ask him if he had fully regressed to a baby. Grasping the bottle, he walked to the kitchen and started to make angel milk, hoping his little would at least take the milk. Whether he asked for it to be in a sippy cup or keeping it in a bottle. After making it, he walked through into Techno’s room, to his boy, sobbing. Guilt flooded him, he hadn’t noticed Techno regressing, and he felt terrible.   
“Tech!” He rushed to him, pulling him up against his chest, and cradling him despite the crying boys attempts to escape his grasp. “Bubba what’s wrong? are you okay? are you hurt?” Phil was talking fast in his panic, bottle forgotten at his side,laying on the table, and bundled techno closer to him.   
(Idk say techno and phil are around the same height) 

Phil’s eyebrows furrowed, hearing small noises come from techno but couldn’t understand him, so leaned forward, “can you repeat that for me buddy?” he gently asked. Techno was very small and babbling away in his panic, and Phil realised that Techno was in baby space. He immediately calmed his tone, fumbling for the bottle, and placing it next to the distressed little’s mouth, as he didn’t know where a pacifier was. “Techno? Bubba? Look at daddy please, I have a bottle here for you, it’s nice and warm.” Techno slowly opened his mouth, sobs turning into small hiccups, which he was immensely grateful for, rubbing the smaller ones back. Phil guided the bottle into Techno’s mouth, watching him suckle, trusting Techno to hold the bottle, to look for a pacifier which clearly turned out to be a mistake when his shirt got wet and Techno started to sniffle again, so he turned all of his attention back to the mentally younger, and gently placed the bottle back in his mouth. He sighed, relaxing and trying to get comfortable on Techno’s bed, knowing he wouldn’t be moving for a while.

This is so small and kinda crappy but babyreg Techno!!! I’m opening a new book for agere fics/one shots for other Dream SMP Characters, more detailed prompts will have better fics. :D


End file.
